Like Shattered Glass
by NicaRox
Summary: They looked beyond each others' deepest and ugliest cracks; Not-so-secret library meetings, a not-friendship that-kind-of-isn't, and a school year that makes Hotaru wish she had just gone to boarding school instead. — AU UtakataxHotaru


A/N – This will be told in Hotaru's perspective (as a journal) and third person present tense. It is labeled so you don't get confused. Enjoy.

**Like Shattered Glass  
**Chapter 01: Just Making My Way

* * *

_(HOTARU)_

_Entry 01: Early August, Thursday — 7:00 PM_

This morning was just as bad.

With Tonbee, even though he was my beloved uncle, it was as if though I was walking on eggshells. I tried to force the lump in my throat back down, yelling at myself mentally not to lose it right then and there. Why didn't he just try and understand that I wasn't some little girl anymore? I'm not a little kid anymore, and I refuse to be treated like one. Why couldn't he just give me a chance to prove myself?

My steps had been light, yet, my feet felt like giant stones were attached to each one. Anticipation swirled in my core and nervousness beat in my chest. However, everything negative in me practically vanished once I had seen my uncle -in his environment, and a light smile to his wrinkled brow, reading the newspaper- the stiffness in my limbs started to relax, and I'd felt myself slip into a cheeky grin.

"Good morning Hotaru." He said.

He put down the newspaper and turned to me. "There's some bacon and eggs prepared for you, there's also toast if you'd like any."

Inhaling felt like such a struggle, but my smile didn't fade. "Morning Tonbee," I pecked him on the cheek, my mind already going ahead and looking for a mug, thinking which of my teachers were out for today, and which homework I needed to finish before lunch. "Ah, I'm just gonna grab some coffee, I'm not that hungry anyways." It was a half truth; I was absolutely _starved_, but nervousness, dread and even a tinge of _fear _are _not _a good combination with bacon and eggs.

Tonbee flipped a page of his newspaper, "Hotaru, you know that I don't like you to drink coffee. You're too young." His voice was almost stern, but kind and concerned, and for a moment _I wanted to plead, I can take care of myself. _But the urge passed once I realized that would sour both of our mornings, so I bit my tongue and focused my attention on preparing my coffee. I _almost _muttered, but I willed myself to mask my mild annoyance, "Don't worry too much Tonbee; you'll get more wrinkles on your forehead." Tonbee smiled and shook his head halfheartedly, code for _alright, I'll let this one pass. _I felt my grin returning and for a moment, my mind was at ease.

But then the moment was gone when Tonbee spoke, "How are your studies going?"

I practically froze right then and there, nearly losing my grip on the mug and risking myself a hot and surely painfully drenched school uniform. But thankfully, at the last second, I pressed against the counter and mug. Though there some burning droplets made contact with my skin, I released a sigh of relief that nothing bad happened. But it didn't matter; the tension and nervousness that I thought was gone filled my veins, made worse by the incident that almost happened. My throat had been tight and thick, and my tongue felt numb, but I forced myself to swallow.

'Breathe Hotaru, breathe-!' I thought to myself.

"Ah.. I-... they're going well.. w-why do you ask?" 'Distract yourself, don't let the mug fall! Ah.. do I like it with one spoonful of sugar.. or two? Do I like it with any at all?! Where is the sugar any-!? I can't breathe!'

"I happened to receive a call from one of your professors," there was a pause in his words, as if searching for the correct phrasing. Tonbee had had a private tutor in his youth, so present school systems weren't exactly his forte, but that didn't mean he was an idiot either. "Apparently, you are _struggling _in one of your classes?" He had set down his newspaper down and turned to fully look at me, questioning eyes and a look that was all too familiar to me, a look that practically screamed _consequences._

"Oh... _that_?" I snorted lightlyand then turned back at the important task of preparing my coffee, carefully avoiding eye contact with my uncle's wary eyes. "I sort of.. didn't do too well on some of the tests," I mentally cringed, and it felt like someone was physically twisting my gut, a very awful feeling to say the least. "B-but it's not like I'm failing Tonbee. Just going through a hard time, you know? I mean, everything else is alright." And it was the truth, I was no moron, and it really wasn't hard to keep up a B or even an A in most of my classes, except maybe stupid physical education.. but that was completely different anyways...

Tonbee sighed unsure, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hotaru, you've been working so hard for the family, but perhaps you should just shouldn't anymore," I struggled to bite my tongue. "Look, perhaps it is best if you just instead-"

I didn't let him finish, however, once I realized where the conversation was going. "Tonbee, no! You _know_ how much this whole thing means to me!" There had been a pregnant pause after that. I felt bad, really, I did and before he could speak again, I said in a quiet apologetic voice. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I've been working really hard Tonbee. I want to go out and help.. I can't afford any distractions, I do want to make a difference.. you know that.. I'm willing to work hard, really I am."

I felt that there wasn't enough confidence in my voice as I said that. I sounded, in my own ears, like I was trying to convince _myself _rather than my uncle. It disappointed me.

Tonbee looked at me, a mix of sympathy, understanding and maybe even the look of a person who couldn't really help. A look that only he alone could give me, and no one else.

"I know you are... you _do_.." he sighed, deep in thought. And just when I thought there was more to be said, he merely returned to stare blankly at his newspaper. I didn't know what to feel in that particular moment, but before I had a chance to speak out my mind, he said, "Just.. try not to over exert yourself, alright?" His voice had been sympathetic, and maybe even pitiful. I didn't know which one I disliked more.

After that, neither of us said a word, the kitchen was filled with silence and I knew immediately that the conversation was over.

—

(PRESENT)

"Dang, I didn't really peg you as the kind to actually _like _studying."

Hotaru shrugs at Haku's comment, letting a smile slip at the boy's scrunched up face of disgust. "It's not that I like it, it's just that I'm used to it. Being home-schooled doesn't really leave much room for anything else."

Haku scoffs. "I beg to differ. Iabsolutely _hate _anything to do with school, let alone _studying, _I've got _no _idea how you do it." Hotaru flips a page of her mathematics textbook, focused enough on the conversation to keep up with the conversation to give appropriate responses, but determined enough to find the answer to a rather _particular _equation.

A type of whine escapes Haku's throat, "_Hotaruuuuu," _he drops his forehead ungracefully on the tabletop, nearly dropping his carton coffee cup. Hotaru doesn't even flinch. "Stop being such a _nerd! _I'm _bored." _

"That is my problem... _how _exactly?"

"Because I say it is."

"Ah, right. How could I think otherwise."

"_Hotaru,_" _This _time, Haku actually manages to get her attention. Namely because he actually has the audacity to _slam _her textbook shut and Hotaru looks at him in exasperation, and somewhat annoyed – she actually had _finally _found the answer too! "I'm serious." Hotaru almost believes it, the utter seriousness in Haku's _very _feminine facial features nearly takes her breath way and _almost _tempts her to immediately ask just what facial cleanser he used. Though, it would probably end up with Haku having a horrible fit on how _he was as manly as they came._ "It's the _weekend_, we are at a _cafe_ and you _actually _brought your _math _homework. If that isn't helpless then I don't know what is!"

Immediately, indignation roars in her ears... _he _was the one who dragged her here! She was just content being at home and studying, but at the same time, this makes Hotaru fluster somewhat –when he put it _that _way, it _did _seem a little... _nerd-like_. _Very nerd-like _actually_. _"W-well, I mean... I just took advantage of the time is all, nothing wrong with that." It's the best she can manage to say, but at least it's something, right?

"You haven't even touched your latte." Haku replies in a deadpan.

"I don't like lattes..." It was true, the taste never truly appealed to her, she was easily a more smoothie type of girl.

In a dramatic fashion, Haku takes in a deep breath and flings his arms and hands up, looking at her like she's some helpless case – which wasn't actually too far from the truth, she realizes, but of course refuses to admit it.

"_Exactly! _You weren't even paying attention to what you were _ordering _because of you were looking at this godforsaken piece of crap!" Hotaru resists the urge to roll her eyes instead opts to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear in an irritated fashion, and clicks her tongue. "Haku, stop being such a drama queen."

She savors the moment of sweet revenge as she watches Haku's face distort in indignity at the comment_. _"Do _not _call me that! I am not a _queen!_" He nearly spits the word out, teeth gritting and nose scrunched up. The boy protested too much, Hotaru thinks, men could be so completely sensitive when it came to their so called masculinity and _especially _their ego.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure you are." Haku's fair skin takes on an intense shade of red, she would be worried, but she knew him well enough not to – it was only his ego, not his life. "Yeah! W-well.. I- You! At least I'm not a _nerd!_"

Hotaru shrugs indifferently, but she'd be lying to herself if she said that she didn't feel _a little bit embarrassed_ at the comment. Hotaru was never really one for labels; she didn't understand the point of them. If one liked to study or received good grades, they were a nerd. If one rather stay at home all day and play video games, they were a loser. If one was more introverted and didn't really fancy going to parties, they were a social outcast. It was all so messy and pointless, people should just let people do

what they like to do, not constantly rub it in their faces and then degrade them for it.

But, then again, it _was _Haku that was deeming her as such, thus Hotaru knew it was just playful banter.

When she arrived fresh into _Kirigakure High_, with only limited contact with people in general and being home-schooled, Haku had been nice enough to show her around and tell her what she needed to know. _'As one who was on the same boat as you once upon a time, I definitely know the plight of being the new kid.' _Just because she was shy and generally quiet around others didn't maker her an idiot; she immediately caught on to Haku's dramatic nature and his humor. Though her first impression of him had been that he was a little _too _laid back and careless, she soon learned that he was actually pretty energetic and restless but had kind intentions. Haku was also _very _pretty, but it was more than obvious on various occasions that he had some type of complex in coming to terms with his looks and would get easily annoyed and frustrated.

It was such a shame that he was a third year though, it gave them very little time to chit-chat in actual school hours, much less spend time like this. But he was a kind person, and he was the only one that she could come close to calling a friend, even if they didn't _actually _spend nearly enough time to deem their relationship as such. They were more of _friendly acquaintances_ and she was alright with that. It was hard to believe she only met him a couple of weeks ago.

She didn't want to get too attached -she didn't want to regret it later.

"Rather be a nerd than being a pretty face having a tantrum." That went up and did it, and right at that moment, Hotaru _almost _regrets her words had it not been for a little melody coming from Haku's pocket, his hand pointing almost _violently _at her caught in mid-air and his face in one of the most wrinkle-guarantee scowl Hotaru had ever seen and nearly causes her to laugh hysterically. Haku flips his cell phone open and nearly blanches at the screen, all trace of anger and irritation immediately disappears from his face and he gulps quite audibly but answers the call anyway. "H-hey Uncle Zabuza..."

Hotaru slightly winces in sympathy for him.

She had never met Haku's uncle formally, and quite frankly never wished to, but the times she had seen him she always thanked whatever deity decided to spare her the wrath of having such a scary guardian. She always questioned how was it even possible for someone to be so carefree and relaxed when having a guardian that was so frightening. It also didn't exactly help that he was a member of _Kirigakure High's Seven Counselor Association._ Though she was still the new girl, even Hotaru knew that only the most crazy, scariest and strictest teachers were in _that _little fun fest. _Kirigakure _was most certainly not known for their student friendly staff.

Apparently Haku had decided it was a good idea to literally ditch his _taijutsu_ lessons at the gym and rather spend his time dragging and begging Hotaru to go out in a cafe. He was definitely going to get it. After halfhearted apologies and attempts to appease his scary uncle's wrath, Haku finally hangs up and groans quite loudly. "Goddamnit, I should have known this would would happen." This leaver her stunned. She knew there were slackers in school, but Haku's definition and actuality of such was definitely pushing it!

"How was it that you thought otherwise!?" Hotaru sputters in disbelief; if she ever had a guardian like that, she wouldn't even consider disobeying his orders, let alone play hookey!

"It's not my fault! He was supposed to be at one of those freaking association meetings! Those take the whole day!" He exclaims, as if though the answer is completely and utterly justified. "He _shouldn't _even have known that I wasn't even at the gym!"

Hotaru's eyes widen in shock, "He _knows _you're _here?! Specifically here?!_" Haku takes a moment to think and rubs his chin. "Not exactly, I mean, he _knows _I like it here, so it was just a lucky guess. Plus, he thinks I like you, so he easily figured that I was out with you. He thinks you're a bad influence on me, or something."

"_E-eeh!?_" That was the best response she musters as Hotaru is caught in an onslaught of too many feelings in one. Embarrassment, mortification, incredibility, indignity and even some fear pools at the inside of her stomach. The thought of any of them having any type of.. _romantic _feelings is something she never really thought about, let alone consider. She can't quite imagine Haku having any type of feelings for her in that sense, but then, being considered _at all _for _any _type of romance was something foreign and brought the poor girl a wave of flustered emotions and confusion.

Although, admittedly, it was the indignation of being considered a _bad influence _that made her frown. She was a good, studious girl! How was she a bad influence?!

But Haku ignores his friend's reaction, evidently caught up in his own little dilemma, namely how he's going to appease his uncle and be spared a serious grounding. "Uh huh, sure." He wasn't even _paying attention! _"Look, I'm gonna head out, you know, _before _Zabuza gets even more upset." He says, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "Damn, I should have thought this through a little bit..."

Hotaru stares back incredulously, "I-.. you-! You literally _begged _me to come here telling me I _'needed to get out more!'_" she signals air quotes with her fingers. Just how dare he? After a straight fifteen minutes of him begging like a child over the phone to come to this little cafe and 'hang out' and interrupting her study time, he then regards her as if this whole thing had somehow failed because of her! She hadn't even _wanted_ to be here and was now being deemed as a _'bad influence' _by her friend's psycho guardian! As if her enjoying herself would have changed Zabuza's mind.

"Tch, yeah, and look how _that _turned out." He says as he begins packing his things, coolly regarding her as if he knows all the answers of the universe. "I swear Hotaru, one day, something is gonna happen to you and make you change the way your little nerd-mind works, then you're going to _want _to start playing hookey too." He sticks his tongue out at her and Hotaru scrunches her nose in distaste. _As if _that would _ever _happen. "And then soon enough, you're gonna start coming to _me_ for advice."

"Yeah, well, _if that ever happens _I'm sure I will be much more tactical than you!"

Soon enough, she is left alone in the cafe and almost immediately wishes that Haku was here. Somehow, the math homework didn't seem worth her attention anymore. Calling Tonbee runs through her mind, but immediately the thought vanishes.

She had only been out for less than an hour, what would he think? She didn't want him to be disappointed in her... _'I am very glad that you're making friends, Hotaru.' _he often said. She sighs. The public library would have to do. She needed a few books anyway.

—

Hotaru finally had some peace and quiet. Except it was completely and utterly _boring_.

Hearing every page flip, the ticking of the clock and the _clack clack _of the computer keyboards all seemed so mundane. She was surprised she wasn't going insane. Hotaru looks up at the clock. Great. It felt like a whole eternity yet she had only been here for... half an hour.

Well this was a waste of her bus fare. She groans quietly, and places her forehead on top of her open textbook. _'Dumb Haku.. HE'S the bad influence... that-that jerk!'_

She ignores the looks of some and tries not to pay mind to the librarian's narrowed stare. She sighs, rubbing a small sore on her forehead from leaving it a tad long on the hard glossy pages of her textbook. She looks down at the pages, her vision blurry and the printing looking way too much like gibberish, and right then, she feels like the whole weight of the world is on her.

How was she going to get out of this mess? Why did she have to be practically _failing _the one class that... that...

Slowly, almost reluctantly and automatically, she takes out the small blue notebook from her bag. Nervously, she licks her lips -she wouldn't usually write in her journal at a time like this. It was too risky... but... it was the only time where she was allowed to feel like herself. Where she didn't have to worry about what was happening _now _but rather try and focus on telling _her own story. _No strings attached.

It was liberating.

After endless amounts of trying to write in it daily and failing, she had decided it would be best to use it as more of a stress reliever, and despite everything, it actually worked pretty well. But then again, she always did like to write...

_'Tonbee always tells me I would be an excellent writer...'_ She shakes her head, trying to vanish the thought immediately from her head and takes out her pen – her favorite one with the blue ink and a bubble charm at the end of it.

She begins to write.

—

(HOTARU)

_Entry 02: Early August, Saturday — 4:00 PM_

I have no idea what I'm going to do about Harusame's class... It gives me a headache just thinking about it..

See, it had happened last Monday, the one where I actually bothered to pick this thing up and actually have the motivation to write. But I was just too upset to even consider writing any of it here, but since I'm in a library, I see nothing else better to do. Tonbee and I have been getting along at least and neither of us have mentioned anything about school.

I had just arrived on the main campus.

The students of Kirigakure aren't all that nice, but they didn't really scare me. Some of them looked like they should have been out of this school a long time ago, but I never questioned this out loud. Since I only arrived here about less than a month ago, I'd assumed that they just weren't too keen on new arrivals in general, so I just shrugged it off.

My mind was over clouded with thoughts, the good ones, the bad ones, and everything in between. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing, I knew my way to my own locker without having to think about it. I sighed as I absentmindedly turned the dial on my lock. I distantly heard the bell ring and I quickened my pace. I took out the materials I needed for my first class and began making my way to it. Already, I could feel like it was going to be a long day. I didn't know how I was going to deal with physical education... maybe I could fake another incredibly rare disease? I thought as I pondered which particular case I could fake this time.

Or not. Later during the day, when my physical education class came, I found myself at the wrath of Ameyuri-sensei.

"_Oh no you don't! _As if I'm going to believe that pathetic excuse Tsuchigumo!"

I winced. Jeez, could our teacher any _louder? _I swore I could feel my _eardrums _numbing from the sheer intensity of my teachers' voice. "You're going to do some type of exercise in this class girl! So help me I'll _fail you!_" I pouted, but opted to not talk back. I was taught to respect my elders. Even if my elders were loud obnoxious-

"What was that?!"

_Crap. _"Err.. n-nothing at all!" _Curse my tendency to think out loud! Nice going Hotaru!_

"That's what I thought!" The whistle nearly made me deaf, "Now go and run some laps! _Go!_"

I narrowed my eyes at her (when she wasn't looking, of course) and rushed through the track. I resisted the urge to groan, I _hated _running. I mean, I wasn't fat or anything, but it was as if I was just... _too heavy _to be running. I also didn't have good endurance. I'd been doing good job of keeping myself from doing much physical education, but of course my teacher just had to ruin everything. I mean, considering I usually got out because of the substitutes. I grumbled. Not my fault that the teacher was playing hooky with her own job, cranky old-

"_Faster!_" I heard her exclaim.

Not even two minutes running and I was already panting like a dying animal. _Damn! Cramp cramp cramp... _Thankfully, Ameyuri-sensei had her attention diverged and was yelling at other students. I clutched my leg and limped, praying for it to go away and not have her catch me. Thoughts started to overwhelm once more, my mood already becoming more and more down than this morning. I sighed, what was I going to do? Tonbee seemed to have zero to no faith in me as the Tsuchigumo Enterprises' next in line for taking over the business.

Why doesn't he _want _me to take over? Why did he think it was some dead dream?

My grandfather was the one who established the business; he poured his heart and soul into it, and for that reason alone was _supposed _to be enough motivation for me.

So, why isn't it ever enough?

With a determined nod and my cramp gone, I ran forward with all my strength. I could have sworn that I saw Ameyuri-sensei nod haughtily toward my direction in approval.

By the time I made it into my last class for the day, I was still panting like crazy. One of the biggest reasons I hated my schedule, my gym class was located on the opposite end of my last class. Considering the teacher always made us run for the whole period and that she only gave us five minutes before the bell to get dressed and the fact that I had to run back to my locker to get my things, it was no question that I would come in flushed and sweaty. It was disgusting. Harusame, my thankfully merciful teacher, raised a brow at the intrusion, but his expression quickly went back to normal when he saw it was me. He was really nice and knew my predicament fairly well. He knew I was a good student and would never dream of skipping his class. "Tsuchigumo, nice of you to join us. Please, take a seat."

My breathing calmed down at that point. '_I hadn't even had anything to drink yet! And I'm hungry too!' _I ignored the giggles and the stares as I made my way to my desk at the back of the classroom. I suppressed a sigh as I slumped in my seat, but I still attempted to listen to the lecture. I took out a pencil and my notebook and began to take notes. Well, more like _tried. _I ended up making mindless doodles all over the border of the paper. I really wanted to go home, I was tired, sweaty, thirsty and hungry. To say that I felt like I wanted to collapse right then and there would be an understatement. I wanted to just be knocked out cold.

But then I realized that my name was being called out. I looked up and sure enough, numerous pairs of eyes were one me and Harusame was looking at me pointedly. _C-crap! _"I-Im sorry sensei!" I tried not to stutter, but it obviously wasn't working. "W-what was the question?" He sighed and started to rub the bridge of his nose. "Tsuchigumo," he spoke in _that _voice; the one that meant he had limited patience. "You have to start paying more attention in class. How else do you think you're going to learn anything if you keep dozing off? I do not tolerate such behavior in my class. Is that understood?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down dejectedly. "Y-yes, Harusame-sensei... I apologize."

He then sighed and softened his gaze, before continuing on with his lecture, not bothering to even tell me what he had asked me in the first place. I just felt like that day was getting worse and worse, and I wanted to understand _why me._

When the bell rang, Harusame called me up before I could take my leave. I stood in front of his desk, tense as a brick wall. Was I in trouble? I really hoped not, that would be the last thing I need. It would be the cherry on top to my never ending list of struggles. His gaze was sympathetic, reminded me too much of Tonbee but I struggled to not be disrespectful.

"It has come to my attention that you haven't been paying too much attention in this class." My knuckles tensed at that, and I literally had to bite my tongue so not to interrupt him. I was desperate, and when I was desperate I tended to think of the worst possible outcomes in a situation. It was going to be a conversation just like I had with Tonbee earlier in the morning all over again.

"However, I can see that it isn't entirely your fault. You do well in your other classes, so I can safely assume that you are a good student." I was relieved and let out a small breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"I just wanted to let you know, in advance, we will be having a partner based project." At that I nearly did talk back, but he beat me to it, "Now, I know you like to work on your own. But I see this as a good opportunity for the both of you. Instead of pressuring you so much in the class, this can be something of a learning experience, plus it won't seem like the whole weight is on you." He smiled kindly at me.

"Ah... well, that's alright I suppose." I tucked my greasy hair behind my ear, another one of my bad habits. "So... will we be able to pick from anyone who has your class, or only someone in my period?" I asked.

It was true; I didn't like working with someone else, I was used to doing my own work and earning my own grade. Something about sharing that seemed very inappropriate for me. Harusame smiled at my inquiry, which slightly confused me.

"I already picked out your partner for you. He is a very bright pupil of mine, and I'm more than sure that you will get along just fine. Not only that, but he will also tutor you, help you pick up the pace in this class."

Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Harusame-sensei's kind smile should have somehow put me at ease. He wasn't malicious, so I knew he would never put me in an uncomfortable position. But I was -_am _unsure about this whole thing. Partner? Tutor?

I've been home-schooled my whole life up until this point... I'm not used to having any type of tutor other than Tonbee. Just how would this person be?

Would it even be _worth _making the effort to pass this class?

—

(PRESENT)

She cannot find it in herself to keep writing, the pen remains still in her hand and she is shaking slightly. _'Would it even be worth making the effort to pass this class?' _Wanting to get away from everything and everyone, she hastily packs everything. She longer cares about how early she will arrive home, or how Tonbee will try _once again _to persuade her to give up on her Grandfather's business, she no longer wants to _think._

(-_she wants to be free.. doesn't she?__)_

She is completely unfocused on her thoughts, trying desperately to _escape _herself and just _go home _that she doesn't even take notice of what is happening until it is too late. She rammed her shoulder against someone pretty hard -though, it happens so fast that she doesn't even register _how _or _why she wasn't looking. _And when she looks up to try and apologize, the guy's gaze alone makes her freeze. Though it all happens in less than a second, it feels like an eternity. His gaze is intense and right then and there, she feels _small._

(Insignificant_, diminutive, clumsy, stupid)_

He is looking at her like she it's _her fault. _But the _bad _part of it is, is that the guy just _keeps staring at her. _He is annoyed by her presence and she feels the weight of it.

Maybe it's the fact that she was already emotionally disoriented _before _she rammed into this guy, maybe it's the fact that this guy is actually _pretty tall _and _intimidating looking, _or maybe it's just the fact that she feels embarrassed for the both of them because they are _just standing there doing nothing and-_

Either way, she wants out. And it is exactly what she does: she murmurs a hasty half apology, averting her gaze and already walking away, heart pounding in embarrassment and desperation. She feels his gaze on her and she gets the feeling that he is still standing there.

She doesn't look back.


End file.
